


Truly a night of great fun and never seeing each other again

by AddictWithAMigraine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictWithAMigraine/pseuds/AddictWithAMigraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep dancing their lives away, but do they really see what's behind the mask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly a night of great fun and never seeing each other again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an english class, and I felt like it should be shared. So, here you guys go.

It was their last dance. They both had tears in their eyes, but refused to let them fall. They stared at each other, and let weak smiles grace their faces to try and comfort the other. Neither of them were truly happy though. They never wanted to let the other go, and just stop time to spend the rest of it in each others arms. They unconsciously drew closer together, and after some time, they realized what they were doing and went back to their respective space. As the effort of the unshed tears grew, so did the beat of the music. As they kept dancing, the rain began to fall, and as the rain hit their faces, their tears started raining down as well. The knowledge of only forty-six seconds remaining caused them stepped closer, this time they knew what they were doing, and did nothing to stop it. As the song stopped, so did their dance, and as they walked away from each other, both Charlie and Jo had real smiles gracing their faces, even though there were also tears coming straight from their eyes. Although, neither knew who the other person was, it was such a magical night.


End file.
